


bang! there goes my heart

by jenoswrlds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Carnival, Cotton Candy Fluff, Fireworks, Fluff, I cannot emphasize this enough, Literally And Figuratively, M/M, Mark cries, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Single Parent Mark Lee (NCT), Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, but that's not really mentioned whoops, except for mark crying i guess, for both mark and the kid, he also loses his kid, pure fluff, why do i always make mark cry, yeet let's go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenoswrlds/pseuds/jenoswrlds
Summary: Mark is a responsible parent. He's done an amazing job raising a hazard of a five year old. Except he may have just lost his kid at the carnival on New Year's Eve in a huge crowd and is currently bawling his eyes out. Oops?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	bang! there goes my heart

**Author's Note:**

> \- welcome back or hi i guess (this is me resisting the urge to do a whole ass YouTube intro  
> \- anyways you know the drill, ...is time skip/perspective change in the regular font and a flashback in italicizes  
> \- plus poorly edited by me  
> \- enjoy the fic!!

“Bubble? Bubble! Where’d you go?!”

Mark groaned in frustration, ready to rip his hair out. He was usually a responsible parent, so occasions like this were quite rare and made him especially panicked. The worst part was he couldn’t even remember how he lost sight of his son.

Right...they came to see the fireworks for New Year’s.

Mark knew that there would be a large crowd and was holding on to Bubble’s hand tightly, but he still somehow managed to escape. It was times like this where he would second guess himself. Sure. He was good, maybe even great, at parenting, but how good was he really if he lost his kid in under an hour? 

Pushing through a giant herd of teenagers, Mark continued to call out for his son desperately as he ignored the glances thrown his way.

...

_“Bubble, come on! You don’t want to be late for the fireworks.”_

_“Coming, dad.” Bubble replied with a small grunt. This sparked Mark’s attention, and he immediately turned his head in the direction of the soft noises._

_Bubble, as Mark endearingly called his son, waddled into the room as he dragged his mini backpack along the floor, much to Mark’s amusement._

_The backpack was Bubble’s birthday present from his favorite uncle, Johnny, and he wouldn’t be caught going outside without it. The daycare, the zoo, his parent’s house, his friend’s house; wherever Bubble was, the backpack would also be there._

_Mark slightly giggled under his breath at the adorable sight in front of his eyes. He bent down to help his kid, who was currently struggling with putting on the backpack. After finally adjusting the straps, he stood back up with a grin._

_“Dad, can I bring snacks?”_

_“Of course baby, what do you want?” Mark replied immediately, already heading for the kitchen. He felt a small hand gently grab onto his pinky, making him smile and envelop the tiny hand with his large ones. Bubble just laughed at this, making a comment on “how large his daddy’s hands were” as they continued their hunt for suitable snacks._

_“I want candy! Oh, and chocolate! Can we also get some popcorn?” Bubble questioned, slightly pouting in an attempt to get all of it._

_Mark just laughed, shaking his head. Oh, children and desire to eat everything in the world._

_“No sweetheart, but we can get some grapes for now, and see if they have food in the carnival.” Mark said with a small smile._

_Bubble excitedly nodded, and slightly signaled at Mark to pick him up. Mark grinned, gently picking him up, and lightly spinning him around. He was delighted that his baby agreed so quickly. Even though it was unusual, he deemed it was just the excitement and urge to leave._

_“Are you ready?” Mark questioned, rubbing his nose against Bubble’s._

_“YES!” Bubble screamed out excited to spend the night exploring._

_“Then let’s go!”_

_Mark quickly packed the snacks, while still carrying Bubble. Once deciding everything was set, he carefully seated Bubble in the car. After fastening his seat belt, Mark headed for the driver’s seat, and started the car._

_“Let’s go see fireworks!” he exclaimed with a loud cheer, causing his five-year-old to erupt into a fit of giggles._

_With a smile set on his face, he started to drive._

...

Mark felt like crying. He was in a huge crowd of people, half of them were drunk, and on top of all of that, he lost his five year child. His baby, basically the only person in his life in which he truly loved, was missing, and it was absolutely his fault. At this point, Mark was starting to have a mental breakdown. He couldn’t stop worrying about his child, but he was just so exhausted. Maybe it was all the crying and shouting, but Mark was just so drained.

All he could think about was how scared Bubble must be. Furthermore, Bubble had left his backpack with Mark, making it hard for him to easily identify Bubble from a distance. All of these factors were making Mark increasingly frantic.

But after searching for over an hour, Mark had finally lost it. Sitting down on a bench, Mark felt his eyes tear up despite all his efforts not to panic. What if he never found Bubble? Just this single thought made Mark sob. His crying so hard that he could feel his entire body tremor in attempts to just breathe. 

All he wanted was somebody to help.  
…

Huang Xuxi, or Lucas as he liked to be called, loved coming to see fireworks every year for New Years.

Sometimes with his family, or with his friends, seeing the fireworks had become a tradition of sorts. Lucas adored the liveliness at this time of the year. The bright colors that lit up the night sky were a perfect reminder that the new year was starting. And with every new year, there came new changes, so he might as well start it off with a bang.

This year was no exception, except this time, he was alone as he strolled through the packed venue. He had been wandering around for hours, enjoying the festivities of the carnival. 

Suddenly, he saw an adorable little kid looking quite lost in the crowd. The poor kid was clearly looking for someone, head swiveling back and forth. Lucas was alarmed to see tears pool up in the kid’s eyes. It didn’t help that there was a large crowd and the kid was so tiny. 

Worrying, Lucas immediately rushed towards the child in an attempt to at least move him farther from the crowd. As soon as he reached the kid, he knelt on the ground and introduced himself. 

“Hi! My name is Lucas. Can you tell me your name?” Lucas asked with a grin, hoping that he wasn’t scaring the child. 

The child looked in a hesitant manner at Lucas, and after seemingly determining that Lucas was nice enough, he decided to talk.

“My daddy said not to talk to strangers…” the kid quietly mumbled, staring up at Lucas.

Lucas could feel his heart slowly melt as he looked into the sparkling eyes of the child. 

“Aww, but I told you my name which means we aren’t strangers! But why don’t you tell me a nickname, so I know what to call you hmm?” Lucas suggested, hoping that if he could at least get a nickname, he would have an easier time locating the child’s parents.

“Oh, umm, my daddy calls me Bubble! You can call me Bubble too Mr. Lucas,” Bubble replied shyly. 

“Okay Bubble! Ahh, can you tell me how you got here, and maybe we can go find your parents okay?” Lucas said with a soft smile. He could clearly tell the kid was still agitated.

As soon as he said this, the poor child started to cry, remembering that he accidentally let go of his father’s hand. Bubble kept muttering on that it was his fault, and that he needed to find his dad. Unable to handle it, Lucas slowly enveloped him in a giant hug. Once the kid calmed down, he gently picked up Bubble, and slowly wiped his tears away.

“Aww don’t cry Bubble...I promise I’ll help you find your father!” Lucas said animatedly, eyes slightly crinkling.

“Pinky promise?” Bubble quietly asked, sticking out his pinky. 

Lucas chuckled, and wrapped his pinky around Bubble’s, promising that they would find his father. 

Once he fully comforted the kid, Lucas decided the best thing to do was scout the venue, maybe play some games around the fair, as he knew that the fireworks were not going to occur for another hour or so. He relayed this information on to Bubble, who seemed really excited to play the stall games, but wanted to find his dad first.

As they were strolling around the venue, Lucas would every so often ask Bubble if he could see his father, but it was to no avail.

As time passed, Bubble was getting increasingly upset. Lucas sensed the dampening mood and decided that he wanted to cheer up Bubble. He immediately set off to look for some games, hoping he could win something for Bubble. They kept walking around in search of any game Bubble wanted to play.

Finally, Lucas noticed that Bubble seemed interested in the water shooting game, so he deemed it was the best thing to brighten the poor kid’s mood. He quickly picked him up, and headed towards the game.

“C-Can I get a cheetah?” Bubble quietly asked, pointing at a large cheetah blush with one hand and grasping onto Luca’s sleeve with another.

Lucas grinned, responding that he has to win to get the cheetah. Obviously Lucas had no intention of winning, but it was cute to see the kid all worked up.

As soon as Bubble won, he immediately pointed at the cheetah, asking if he could get it. Lucas knew that he didn’t have enough points to win the cheetah, and offered the lady running the stall money, as it would be unfair to take such a huge prize. She just dismissed him, saying it was for a cute cause. Lucas thanked her profusely, before taking the cheetah for Bubble.

“What do you say to the nice lady Bubble?” Lucas asked cheekily.

“THANK YOU!” Bubble exclaimed loudly, hugging the huge cheetah plush that was literally the same size as him. Bubble attempted to walk with it, however the sheer size was making him unstable. Lucas laughed at the comical sight, offering to hold it so that Bubble could walk.

As they were once again strolling around, Lucas heard Bubble’s stomach slightly growl. Lucas offered to buy Bubble a snack, as he realized that not only was he hungry, he didn’t even check if Bubble had eaten yet.

“My daddy told me not to take food from strangers...but you have been very nice Mr. Lucas, so can I have cotton candy please?” Bubble pleaded, facing Lucas.

Bubble was literally pouting at this point, and Lucas was finding it very hard to resist the round, sparkly eyes and scrunched nose.

Sighing, he gently took Bubble's hand, and led him to the cotton candy stall. As they were enjoying the sweet, Lucas checked the time, realizing there was only a half hour left before the fireworks started.

He had to find the kid’s father before then…

...

After crying about a river of tears on the bench, Mark decided he needed to get up and start searching again. Patting his eyes dry with his sleeves, he stood up with a groan. 

He racked his mind, trying to remember any places he hadn’t hit up yet. Mark had already walked past all the rides and games, yet still couldn’t find his son. Suddenly, he realized that he never checked the food stalls. He knew Bubble loved carnival food, which meant that there was a possibility that he had ended up there.

With this thought in mind, Mark immediately ran for the food stalls, praying that Bubble would somehow be there. He shoved people out of the way as he dashed over.

Once he reached there, he tried to remember what snacks Bubble liked, quickly realizing he was probably near something sweet. This narrowed it down to either cotton candy or funnel cake. Deciding that cotton candy was something Bubble would go for as it seemed extravagant and colorful, he headed in that direction

As he dashed to the cotton candy stand, he spotted a tall man holding a cheetah plush with one arm and a small child with the other.

Curious, he approached the man, hoping that he may know where Bubble was, or at least seen him. As a parent, the man could probably relate, and might even help him locate his son.

“Hi! Uh, this is kind of awkward, but my name is Mark. I was wondering if you had seen my so-”

Mark abruptly stopped talking and practically collapsed when he saw that the child the man was holding onto was his Bubble. He immediately opened his arms, beckoning for Bubble. His son just giggled, running straight into his father’s arms after dropping the cotton candy cone.

All Mark could do was repeatedly press kisses to Bubble’s face, and tell him never to let go of his hand ever again.

“Daddy, don’t cry! See, this nice man took care of me...I even got you a cheetah because it looks just like you!” Bubble said excitedly, shoving the cheetah plush in Mark’s direction.

Mark weakly laughed, accepting the cheetah plush as a gift. Dusting his pants, he finally stood up. As he glanced over at the tall man, Mark noticed him giving Bubble an endearing look.

“I am so sorry for any trouble that my son has caused you. Thank you so much for looking after him. Is there any way I can repay you? I can-”

“There is no need to repay me” the man chuckled softly. 

“My name is Huang Xuxi, but you can just call me Lucas. By the way, it was my pleasure to take care of Bubble” Lucas said, smiling gently at the kid, as Bubble shyly looked away.

Mark just laughed, and thanked Lucas again. As he was about to turn away, he suddenly felt a large hand grab his.

Mark turned around to face Lucas, noticing the heavy blush illuminated by the food stall lights.

“I...uhh...you said that you would repay me right?” Lucas questioned quietly.

Mark nodded, confused as Lucas had literally just said that he would not have to repay him.

“Umm...would you be okay then if I accompanied you tonight? I usually come and see the fireworks with friends or family, but I’m alone tonight. Also, this way you can’t lose Bubble again.” Lucas said, winking while talking about Bubble.

It was now Mark’s turn to blush, as he nodded once again, and got a blinding smile in return.

“Can I hold Bubble?” Lucas asked as they strolled the lawn area, looking for the perfect spot to see the fireworks. 

Mark giggled slightly, handing over Bubble, who was bouncing around in Mark’s arms. Lucas felt his heart melt once again at the little boy’s antics. He made sure to hold onto Bubble tightly, knowing that he would make an awful impression if he dropped the kid. Lucas eventually put him down as Bubble was becoming increasingly hyper. He suggested that they play games, while Mark looked for comfortable seats.

As Lucas and Bubble played around, Mark finally found a peaceful bench to sit on.

“Guys over here!” Mark shouted, waving them over.

“Coming Dad!” Bubble yelled, immediately scurrying towards Mark, pulling Lucas in tow.

“Mr. Lucas told me a secret!” Bubble stated bluntly as soon as they arrived in front of Mark, blatantly ignoring Lucas’s expressions that signaled him to be quiet.

“Is that so?” Mark questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Hahaha….I didn’t really tell him anything, I was just kidding…” Lucas quickly butted in, cutting off Bubble’s words. This left the poor kid super confused. 

Right as Bubble looked like he was going to talk more, Lucas picked him up and smothered him in a giant hug. This effectively shut up Bubble, who burst into peals of laughter as Lucas swung him around. 

“Aww but I wanted to know the secret…” Mark mumbled, before smirking at Lucas.

The smirk caused Lucas to become even more flustered. Stuttering out unfinished excuses and sentences, he found himself completely dazzled by Mark’s lips. Seeing the panic in Lucas’s eyes was apparently amusing to Mark, as he let out a tiny laugh. 

“It’s fine you don’t have to tell me.” Mark mumbled, patting Lucas’s shoulder cutely. At this, Lucas turned stiff, immediately placing Bubble down. Mark was a little too cute for him to handle. Flustered by his own thoughts, Lucas sunk down further into the bench. 

“Oh, what time is it?” Mark questioned, smiling at Lucas’s antics.

Mark would be lying if he said that he wasn’t attracted to Lucas. Tall, handsome, good with kids. What was there not to like? Not only had Lucas saved his child (and him) from an onslaught of pain and tears, he was funny and attractive. Quite unfair if you asked Mark. The only thing that was stopping Mark was his own insecurities. Sure Lucas was good with kids, but that didn’t mean he wanted to date someone who had one. Furthermore, it’s not like Lucas would like him anyway; all he’s done is cry in front of the man and show he can’t watch his own kid. 

Suddenly remembering that he was asking for the time, he questioned Lucas again.

“Lucas...Xuxi the time?” 

“X-Xuxi?” Lucas stuttered, thrown off by the use of his real name. Sure he’s heard it hundreds of times by family members and friends, but there was just something special about the way it rolled off of Mark’s tongue. It made him yearn for more.

“I can call you that right?” Mark questioned, shaking Lucas out of his stupor. Mark hoped that it was okay as it would indicate that they were at least somewhat close. That’s a win in his books.

Lucas fervently nodded, making Mark smile again.

“Oh and the time is 11:58, it’s almost time for the fireworks Bubble!” Lucas exclaimed, remembering that the little kid was still with them.

Mark motioned for Bubble to walk over, as he wanted to hold him. Gently pecking his forehead, Mark tightly held Bubble in his arms. 

Looking at the adorable scene in front of him, all Lucas could think about was how much he wanted to be a part of it. The moonlight was illuminating the duo’s faces softly, accentuating their smiles. It was a sight to behold, and Lucas couldn’t contain himself.

“Let’s go on a date!” Lucas suddenly blurted out. He immediately covered his mouth, surprised with what he had just blurted. 

Mark whipped his head up, looking at Lucas in shock. Lucas wanted to date him?

“I...uhh...I mean do you want to go on a date? You don’t have to if you don’t want to...I just thought we hit it off well and uhh...yeah” Lucas muttered out, getting more and more flustered by the second.

Mark just chuckled quietly, trying to seem calm externally. He was absolutely elated that Lucas liked him back. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted Lucas to be in his life. Sure, they just met, but something about Lucas just felt right. It was like a missing piece was added to a puzzle he didn’t even know existed. 

“Look, you really don’t have to go on a date, I’m just getting ahead of myself. I just really hope that you like me bec-”

Lucas felt a pair of lips on his, effectively shutting him up. He instantly kissed back, melting into Mark’s soft lips. Mark gently set aside Bubble, as he continued to kiss Lucas. He wrapped his arms delicately around Lucas’s neck in attempts to get even closer to him. Lucas just smiled against his lips, placing his large hands on Mark’s hips.

Suddenly, the sky lit up in an array of colors with a bang. Mark and Lucas pulled apart from each other, both smiling brightly with flushed cheeks.

“Happy New Years” Mark mumbled, feeling an overwhelming amount of shyness wash over him. It’s been a while since he’s felt this way.

Lucas just laughed, pulling the smaller man into his chest. 

“Happy New Years Mark.”

Suddenly Bubble wiggled in between the two, determined to join the group hug. This caused both men to erupt in a fit of laughter, and they squished Bubble in a giant hug. 

“Mr. Lucas you lied to me!” Bubble stated in an accusing manner, as soon as he was released.

Lucas widened his eyes, staring at Bubble in confusion. He didn’t lie. Well, he doesn’t remember at least.

“You said that the secret was a lie, but you DO like dad!” Bubble yelled excitedly.

“People who like each other kiss, and you just kissed my daddy. You like him right?”

Lucas stared in shock at Bubble. He wasn’t sure how to respond as he didn’t know what Mark exactly thought at that moment. Yes, they kissed, but it could have just been in the heat of the moment.

“I...uhhh…”

“He does, and Daddy likes him back. Are you happy baby?” Mark softly declared, looking up at Lucas for confirmation. Lucas could feel his heart rate pick up at the sudden confession. He just smiled in response, glad that Mark returned his feelings.

Bubble nodded after listening to Mark. If his dad was happy, so was he. Plus, that meant he could have a new playmate!

Lucas jokingly picked up Bubble, slightly teasing him.

“You were supposed to keep my secret!” he said, nuzzling his nose against Bubble’s, causing him to erupt in giggles.

“I’m sorry, you’ll still stay right? I promise not to spill any more secrets” Bubble asked, hoping that Mr. Lucas would stay. 

Lucas looked over at Mark, affection evident in his honey-colored eyes.

“I’ll stay as long as you want me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- hi hello :)  
> \- fun fact this was an old chansoo fic of mine and i revamped it for nct lol  
> \- just thought lumark was a great fit for the tall short dynamic chansoo have lmao  
> -anywayss imma stop rambling and i hope you liked this :)


End file.
